Helping Mitch
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Mitch is never the nicest kid you will meet. More so when he wants somthing forom someone that he can easly take advantage of. One day Mitch needed help and he knows just who could help him. Who is this person and how can they help Mitch? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Raven's Home in anyway. This story was requested **BZRKFAYZ **

* * *

It was a nice summer day. Levi and booker where on the roof throwing a baseball back and forth just talking about their summer plans.

"And then we should hit up that water park as this pale body needs a tan."

Booker shook his head as he tossed the ball back to Levi "Yah as you are white as a ghost."

"Like I haven't heard that before." Levi tossed the ball as Mitch came up.

"Hello losers." Booker hearing that miss the catch. Mitch laughed seeing the missed catch. What Mitch did not see however is where the ball landed.

"New rule no playing ball on the..." Mitch soon stepped on the ball and slipped falling backwards and screamed as he hit the ground.

Levi and Booker went to Mitch to pick him up. As they where doing so Mitch yelled again.

"Aaaooo my arm. It has to be broken thanks to you losers. Mostly because of you Levi as its your ball."

"How do you know it's Levi's and not some random ball?"

"Because it has his name on it." Mitch picking it up showing the name to them. "I think I should raise your rent and for you to pay for my medical bills."

"Come on Mitch it was an accident." Booker said.

"Yah."

"Do you want to be evicted. After all two families are living in one apartment and its agnst the law you know."

"Come on Mitch I will do anything." Levi said.

"Anything you say?"

The next day Levi was in Mitch's apartment feeding him a slice of deep dish pizza. While Mitch was smiling while being fed Levi just wanted his debt to be over with.

"Hey you got some sauce on my face. Wipe it off."

Levi sighed and grabbed the napkin to do just that. As he was pointing the napkin to Mitch's face he grabbed it before it touched. Levi was confused at this.

"Not with that but with your tong."

"Wait wha..."

Mitch grabbed hold of Levi's head and pulled it towards his. The two soon kissed. Mitch's eyes closed while Levi's with his eyes open wide in shock. The younger boy did not know what to do. If he tried to get away from him who knows what Mitch will do. Then it happened he felt Mitch's tong trying to get into his smaller mouth. Levi's eyes closed knowing what he had to do if he wanted to get Mitch on his good side. He slightly opened his mouth so Mitch's tong can slide in. As Levi felt the other tong in his mouth it felt strange and don't know why people do this kind of kissing. The younger boy soon felt the back of his head being rubbed. He was indeed unaware that Mitch was getting hard just by this. As for Mitch he had found the young boy adorable and was starting to crush on him.

He knew there was no way Levi will go for a boy like I'm even if Levi was gay. So he had to play dirty. He for one did not think a plan would fall into his lap like this. He was originally going to make up some lie and say they are behind on rent. Truth be told he really don't know if they where or not but it dose sound believable. Mitch had to take it to another step once he broke the kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Because you said you will do anything. Is that still true?"

Levi looked down and sighed "Yes its true."

"Good now I want to see all of that cute pale skin of yours. So get undressed."

Levi closed his eyes as he removed his shirt while Mitch was licking his lips. Not knowing if he should drop his shirt or not kept it in his hands as he removed his pants reviling Spiderman undies. Levi wished it wasn't laundry day. Levi now had his shorts in his hand. Mitch smiled getting harder while looking up and down.

"There you got what you want. Can I please put my cloths back on?"

"No as I said I want to see all of your pale body you still have your socks on."

Levi bent to take off one of his socks but Mitch had other ideas. "Stop turn around and do it. I want to see that cute butt of yours. Then when your socks are off remove those cute undies off too."

"Do I have to do the last part?"

"You know the answer to that."

Levi took a breath before turning around to bend over removing his socks one at a time while Mitch slid his hand into his boxers that was covered up by his robe. He slowly jacked off at the site of Levi's bubble butt. Mitch's hand was going faster as Levi was removing his undies. Mitch licked his lips more on the sight of the bare butt of Levi.

"Man even your butt looks cute."

"What?"

"Just drop your cloths and turn around."

As Levi was turning around he covered his soft member with his hands. Mitch looked at Levi and gave him a look that told Levi what to do. Levi's hands soon fell to its side reviling Levi's package. If Mitch wasn't hard already he was hard now. It took all of Mitch's console not to jump the nude boy and suck his dick right there and then.

"Come closer let me see your little dick more."

Levi walked to Mitch and stopped where he believed it was close enough. Mitch again looked up and down on the boy and he could no longer take it. He reached out and started to stroke Levi's little dick. Levi's dick quickly grew to four inches. Levi moaned as Mitch was jacking him off but Mitch made one mistake and it could cost everything. That mistake Mitch's arm was not broken or even sprained. Mitch quickly went on his knees and started to suck away on Levi's dick before the younger boy notices his arm was not hurt at all. As Mitch was sucking away Levi's sexual awakening opened up and placed his hands on the back of Mitch's head to start face fucking him. Mitch was glad Levi had a small dick he can easily suck on, but at the same time disappointed as he wants a good fucking. Levi soon did not know what was happening to his body as he started to shake. Mitch felt the vibrations as Levi was having his first dry cum. However Mitch did not know that after he stopped sucking the small dick.

"What was that?"

"That was a orgasm. It happens when your dick feels great and releases cum. But since you can't cum you shake."

"Oh."

"Yah now its your turn to return the favor." Mitch opened up his robe reviling his tent in his boxers.

He soon pulled down his boxers showing of his five inch dick. Levi can't believe he be sucking a dick for the first time. Hell Levi and Booker never even seen each other naked before and he was about to do this. Mitch soon sat back on the couch as Levi took hold of Mitch's dick. He did everything what Mitch did to him. He started to jack him off which caused the older boy to moan. After a few more stokes Levi took a deep breath and slowly slid Mitch's dick into his mouth. Mitch just watched as his dick slowly was entering Levi's mouth. Levi for one did not take all of it as he had a feeling it won't all fit. He soon slowly pulled out and slid back in. After Levi got the hang of it he started to bob up and down like Mitch did to his own dick. Mitch just moaned as Levi sucked away with both boys eyes closed. Mitch wanted to face fuck that cute little face but had to hold off his sexual eagers to do so. He wanted Levi's dick in his ass, but he had a felling he won't feel it.

He wanted his dick in Levi's ass, but that's going too far. He wanted to take his time to get to that stage of sex. Even if he came across a jerk Mitch still had a heart. A heart he wants to give Levi. Levi kept bobbing up and down and Mitch was getting closer and closer to his edge. Like Levi Mitch have nothing but dry cums. He wad kind of glad he cant shoot yet. As he wants Levi keep sucking his dick any time Mitch wants it. After a few more bobs Mitch shook having his dry cum. Levi slowly pulled out and Mitch forgetting about his arm grabbed Levi and placed him in his lap and they kissed. Once the kiss broke Levi seen Mitch did not really hurt his arm.

"I can explain. Your the cutest boy I have seen and I just want to sexually please you is all. But I did not know how to tell you all of this."

"What now!?"

"I will give anything to see that naked body of yours and suck your dick every day."

"Anything you say?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
